Yuki
by Cleone
Summary: All Hinata wanted for Christmas...was him. And now she finally got what she wanted. SasuHina One Shot. Happy Holidays!


**Yuki**

**A/N: "Yuki" is Japanese for "snow".**

**Happy holidays, everyone! **

Hinata wrapped her arms tightly around her chest, trying to protect herself from the icy snow and the wind cutting her skin like a knife. She had been sitting out here in front of his house for nearly an hour, and he still hadn't shown up. The sky was purplish-gray, the ground a cake lathered with white icing. The snow fell like freezing teardrops from the heavens above.

In other, less poetic words, it was really frickn' cold.

Hinata shivered and looked at the dark house approximately five meters from where she sat. The windows were dark. Where was he? He said he'd meet her here tonight around six o' clock, but it was already seven!

'Man,' Hinata thought disdainfully as she felt snow soak through her pants. 'He better have a good excuse for being so late.'

She buried her face in her bare, raw hands. Maybe she would just die out here, alone and cold, in front of Sasuke's house, with her pants soaking wet. Hey, look, the little girl died while pissing.

Hinata sighed into her hands. "Ooh, before I die out here in the cold, I'm going to _kill _you, Sasuke-kun!"

"What are you going to do to me?"

Hinata snapped her head to the side, a small smile playing at the corners of her pink, cold face. Finally! Sasuke was leaning over her, carrying a small package, and wearing a long, black trench coat and matching gloves. Hinata felt a bit envious that he was wearing warm clothes and she had to sit out here in only a thin jacket and pants that stopped at the knees. Goddamn him.

Sasuke offered a gloved hand to her. "Sorry I'm late. Had to get something important."

Hinata grabbed his hand and tried to hoist herself up, but to no avail; her whole body was frozen numb. She grabbed his other hand and once again tried to get up off the snowy ground but didn't succeed yet again. Hinata laughed, embarrassed.

"Umm…help?"

Sasuke shifted the package under his arm and lifted the girl off the ground. "Geeze, woman, you're like a popsicle!" He smirked. "I could lick you all day long."

Hinata giggled and moved her stiff arms around Sasuke's neck. His body felt so warm and comforting against her own freezing body. Sasuke moved her wet bangs away from her face and bent his face towards hers.

"Let's hope our lips won't freeze together."

And he kissed her passionately, right there in the snow. Hinata gasped and tried to push away; she was really cold, and they could kiss inside anyways. But Sasuke didn't budge. In fact, he even slid his hands under Hinata's shirt, his fingers tracing along her shuddering spine and trying to undress her…right there!

Hinata pushed away, and their lips finally separated. She shook her head and snuggled closer to Sasuke.

"Let's take this inside," she breathed.

He nodded and carefully carried her up the icy porch steps and through the front door. He set her down on the floor and locked the door behind him. Hinata sighed contentedly, letting the heat wash over her body. It felt so good to be inside! Her joints thawed out, and color was returning to her face.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her chest and sweet lips sucked lightly on her neck. Hinata giggled and reached her hands behind her, her fingers caressing strong, bare chest muscles. Woah! Sasuke was shirtless already!

She spun around and pulled Sasuke's arms away from her chest. "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke blushed lightly. "What?"

Hinata looked down on the floor and noticed his coat and shirt lying in a heap. "Sasuke, not here. That would just be tasteless smut that would appear on a so-called 'music-channel'."

Sasuke shrugged. "So?"

Hinata crossed her arms and shook her head. "There is just no convincing you, is there?"

Sasuke smiled, wrapped his arms around his waist, and pushed her against his body. "You know it."

They began kissing, again, their hands gliding over each other's bodies and their hearts beating in rhythm. It seemed like they were just going to take one another right there until…

Sasuke broke the kiss. "Wait, one sec."

"Sasuke-kun, can't it wait-"

"No."

He bent down and picked up the package lying next to the crumpled up coat. Oh yeah, Hinata forgot about that. He said it was really important, didn't he?

Sasuke tore open the package and pulled out a small, square-shaped box that was covered in red velvet. Hinata blinked several times and her heart pounded. Oh god…was he finally going to do it? After so many fantasies about a dream wedding and a happy family, was he going to…

Sasuke cleared his throat, his face red, and bent down on his right knee. "Err…Hinata, you know I'm really bad with words…"

Hinata wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and smiled. "No, no, it's fine."

Sasuke licked his lips and grabbed her right hand. "Hi-Hinata…" He looked down at the floor and mumbled "Will you marry me?"

Hinata covered her mouth and broke into tears. Finally, her dream was going to come true. She was going to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved…

"YES!"

Hinata threw herself at Sasuke, tears of joy leaking down her face and onto the bare chest of her fiancé.

Okay, so maybe she wasn't going to kill Sasuke after all.

**End**


End file.
